


Misaligned Seams

by DisorientedOwl



Series: The Kiss Contender. [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Kiss Players
Genre: Dream Sex, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Shrinking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: These are Tumblr prompts from 2017 based on my story "Kiss Kiss Energize".
Relationships: Marissa Faireborn/Megatron, Marissa Faireborn/Optimus Prime, Melissa Faireborn/Megatron, Melissa Faireborn/Optimus Prime
Series: The Kiss Contender. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/680402
Kudos: 5





	1. Mel/Optimus Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss, Kiss; Energize!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797111) by [DisorientedOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl), [LateralFlexor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateralFlexor/pseuds/LateralFlexor). 



Optimus was in a strange mood. A mood that required a moment alone. The wash racks on the Arc were a place of zen for Optimus. Although he shared much of the space with Ratchet and enjoyed it, it was only here that he found solitude and silence in the white noise of the showerhead.

Optimus absentmindedly stroked at his shoulder paneling, washing away the dust and grime collected from tiring days in Earth. Although Earths’ debris was not as damaging as Cybertronian grit and metal flakes; it still provided a challenge to get out of his seams. Not that Optimus was opposed to the time alone. It gave him a chance to reflect among many things. He traced out his woes and worries of the day in the thin lines separating his paneling. With each bit of rock and rubble he removed, some part of him grew calmer.

Optimus raised his servo to collect the rushing fluid in the palm of his servos, watching at it dripped through his thick digits. He twisted his frame slightly, bracing against the wall to feel the hot water trail through the plates on his shoulders down to form waterfalls off of his succulent hips.

Optimus had always entertained the notion of bringing Ratchet into the washracks with him. But the old medic was firm in his beliefs that the washracks would remain a sterile environment.

 _“Besides, Optimus.”_ Ratchet had scoffed, _“Interfacing in the shower is never any fun for anybot involved.”_

But here, left alone with his imagination, he could envision them intertwined with the hot water running between their heated panels. It wasn’t right for him to make Ratchet an unwilling participate in his fantasy, but he couldn’t help but want it.

Instead of his own servos, he imagined his treasured companions ghosting over his frame, pushing him against the wall instead of his own leaning. Those servos pushing water off of his front paneling with need, the impact making Optimus breath heated and gasping. Dipping below to tenderly stroke at his own paneling he desperately squeezed his optics shut to give into the illusion it was not his own servos desperately sliding through slick washing fluid.

Optimus let out a heady moan, there was no one here to hear him anyway. He could allow himself the sinful moment of imagining his berthmate here, ready to frag or be fragged against the wall. He spread his thighs, knifing his servos sinfully between them and feeling the water dripping down from his broad expanse of a shoulderplate in rivulets to his heated, steaming panel.

Optimus onlined his optics. He wondered if he really deserved self-servicing in the washracks like this. Ratchet was used to hearing his deep throated moans but recently the ship had seen many more mechs than just the two of them. At even given moment his shame could become another’s. But his frame was ready, he would just have to be quiet.

Optimus engaged his interfacing protocols, his paneling hissing open in the steam and heat of the shower. He leaned against the wall, watching the water rush over his erect spike. He moaned and closed his optics as he gave gentle pumps to his massive, ready and pulsating apparatus. His peds and back struggled to keep his frame upright as his processor greedily imagined a different sort of display. The only thing that marred his otherwise perfect set up was a persistent rock embedded in the bottom of his pede, jabbing at the support his quivering joints lent him. Optimus vented and took the moment to pause in his self-pleasuring to inspect the offending material.

“Yooo, I didn’t know this ship had a shower.”

Mel’s happy chirp sent Optimus reeling. Although anticipating a mechs arrival, Mel was an unexpected turn of events. He quickly slammed into the wall of the washrack to hide his fully engaged interfacing panel. Even if Mel couldn’t understand what it was, the Prime didn’t want her to see his shame.

Mel was expressively happy, something she hadn’t been in some time, “Oh hey, Optimus. You found the shower.”

Optimus looked over his shoulder momentarily, Mel always had caution around human males. But now she was removing her coverings which sent a strange shiver down through him all the way to his spike, which perked at the strange sexual feeling. He found himself wanting to memorize the way her back curved into her buttocks. Or the way her bra strap dipped dangerously low over her shoulder, threatening to expose more. Optimus grunted slightly, “Mel.”

“Yeah? What’s up?” Mel removed her panties, which made Optimus look away.

“Do you think it wise to undress near me?”

Mel pulled her hair up in one of her many hair clasps, “Jesus, Optimus. Everyone gets naked in the shower. It’s fine, alright. I’ll wash your back or something. I’m pumped I haven’t had a shower in days.”

Optimus did his best not to look at the now entirely nude human, trying to let a tremble of doubt betray his vocal box, “Mel.”

She was approaching him, she would see the transfluids now dripping down his thigh. He shut off the water, trying to find an excuse, anything to keep her from drawing near.

“C’mon, there has to be something I could help with.”

His processor pinged him with the pebble in pede, the whole reason he was saved from Mel getting a full frontal of his masturbations.

“Actually,” It was beginning to calm his erect spike, “Perhaps you could remove something from my pede.”

“Of course.” Mel was always willing to help him. He was a little unnerved with that. When they shared a close bond with each other, although unknown to Mel, he could almost feel her emotions like an EM field coming through to him. Her affections towards him weren’t unknown to him, merely alien.

He closed his optics as he lifted his pede to show her the offending pebble. He underestimated her gentleness.

Her soft hands smoothed through the seam gently working at the abrasive offender. With a soft noise she pulled free the stone, falling back as it popped away from his metal slipping on the metal and tile around her.

Of course Optimus spun in concern for the fallen human. His optics rested on her fully exposed form, her face flushed at the exertion of helping him.

Or perhaps flushed at the fact his slowly dimming spike now faced her.

Optimus turned away, not sure of how to explain anything to the human. Silence always remaining the best option.

“Ah,” It sounded a bit more like a moan than an exclamation, but Optimus wouldn’t delude himself, “Ya’ll shower naked too. I could go put on a towel if you want me to and I could help you finish.”

Optimus tilted his helm, wondering if she knew what that implied.

Mel seemed to only just become aware of it, “I mean, finish cleaning yourself. You could transform smaller and I could help so that way….”

Optimus found himself disappointed in the fact that Mel was lacking words. She was normally so talkative, babbling she could cover up this whole thing. She must have seen part of his alarming display, if not the one hanging over her right now. He remained pensive for just a moment before transforming, but not into his truck mode.

The Prime shrank as if he had drank some kind of potion. Mel watched in awe as he shrunk to a more manageable size.

_Manageable? Manageable for what?_

Mel couldn’t stop herself from closing her legs and throwing her arms over her chest, “Optimus, what… I didn’t know you were busy.”

“Did you see me?”

Mel avoided his optics, hoping that her blushing face wouldn’t give away her treason, “I mean, I heard something and got curious.”

“Are you still curious?”

His deep voice cut through her like a razor blade. Goosebumps rose on Mel’s back as she locked gazes with the intimidating Prime. Even in this “my-size robot” form he was intimidating. Her legs trembled, betraying the obvious libidinal nature of his inquiry and her response. She turned her head down and whispered out a response. “Yes.”

Optimus tilted his helm, he heard the response but he didn’t want Mel to be uncertain. He offered up a servo to her. She graciously accepted the help, looking dazed by his new size, still daunting to her of course. He wondered why she covered her chest and not her bottom, “Are you still curious?”

“Yes.” She was firm this time, her hand grasped his, she roughly pushed against it, as if countering his gentle askance with an overzealous reply.

There was a depressurizing faucet perfect height for Optimus. Normally it was used to relieve pressure off the shower head, but now Optimus saw it as a perfect opportunity to indulge in his fantasy. He twisted the handle and water once again came rushing over his frame.

“What were you doing in here?” Mel eyes were wide. She looked directly at Optimus’ faceplate, ignoring his equipment for now.

“I was self-servicing.” Optimus guiltily admitted to her.

Mel’s mouth twisted up, “Show me what that is.”

Optimus wondered for a moment if he should, “You really don’t want to know.”

Mel’s body pressed up against his, surprisingly warm and soft. Her hair getting droplets of water in them like shimmer jewels as they fell off Optimus’ frame, “Yes I do, please show me I want to understand.”

She would be incessant without demonstration. Optimus turned his helm away shamefully as he stroked his spike back to life. Mel watched in fascination. Optimus wasn’t too sure if that was as much of turn on.

“So you _can_ get nasty.” Her awestruck tone would never undo the bluntness of her word choice.

Optimus knew he should have left, he opened his mouth to respond but she interrupted, “Do you mind getting on your knees?”

It was a strange request, and in his strange mood he obliged her. As she was curious to know more about the Prime, he was curious to see what she would do.

Mel’s hands kneaded into his plating, her soft human fingers glided through water and she gently asked, “Where is the soap?”

Optimus pointed her to the washing fluid, admiring the way her body moved as she walked. She returned to his side, lathering his back in the washing fluids and working out the stress in his frame.

She said nothing as her small fingers dug into his neck cabling, causing an involuntary cry of pain and pleasure.

“I’m sorry.” She let her hands go lax on him, pressing to him concerned. Her body was so soft, he wondered what the inside of her felt like.

He shook off the thought.

She continued after a moment, reaching up under his arms to dance her delicate fingers over his chestplating, “So, I’m pretty sure a beautiful leader like you could get anyone to join them in the shower. Why are you doing this alone?”

Optimus breathed out, he had been so focused on her hands he hadn’t realized her brain had been working out questions, “Ratchet says he does not think the washrack is the proper place for a decent interfacing.”

“Interface is like intercourse then.” Although Mel was working things out for herself, Optimus really wished she wouldn’t. At least, until her hands unexpectedly moved down to his spike.

“So this is kinda like ya’ll’s junk.” 

Optimus’ processor was so focused on the unexpected pleasure running its course through his systems he didn’t have time to be offended by Mel calling his spike “junk”. Mel used the water as a catalyst to help her hands glide smoothly over his spike, she pressed her whole soft self against his frame.

“You.” Was all Optimus could manage to get out.

“Yeah, I’m kinda good at this.” Optimus wanted to call her conceited but she wasn’t wrong.

“I think Ratchet’s missing a good thing here.” Mel rested her head on Optimus’ shoulder. “You respond well to the water.”

Optimus let out a soft moan, offlining his optics as Mel’s fingers traced along the intricate seams of his spike, letting out a soft sigh, “Your dick is so pretty.”

Although her voice betrayed nothing, with their close proximity Optimus felt the wanting radiate off of Mel. He grasped her wrists in his servos, she cried out in alarm. Optimus waited as she spluttered out an apology before muttering, “I just do not want this to continue if you are not prepared for what will happen.”

Mel eased out of his grasp and he rocked back on his pedes, she walked around him to make eye contact, “What?”

“If we continue this, would it be alright if you were my partner?”

Mel flushed red hot and squirmed, covering herself instinctively. She gave no response.

“You did come in here to join me in the shower, did you not?”

There was only the noise of the water for a moment, and then Mel looked at his spike. Her expression was easy; she craved it, but she blurted out, “Would you even want someone like me?”

Optimus chuckled lowly and responded, “Why would you even want someone like me?

“You’re very tall.” Mel of course didn’t take the hint, “You have nice curves. I like your color scheme. You have pretty eyes.”

Optimus shook his helm and leaned forward to gather the human in his grasp, she didn’t pull away as she babbled on a list of his good points over the soft patter of the water. Optimus knew of one way to get her to stop.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

Mel blinked at him and nodded, stopping mid thought at his sudden declaration. She ducked her head down, which seemed odd to the Prime. He leaned in to kiss her, feeling the trails of water running down her back as he gently pressed her closer. At the last moment, she tilted her head up to rush kissing him.

Optimus kissed her softly at first, still wondering if he was humoring the human or if she was humoring him. But Mel then latched her arms behind his neck and straddled his waist. She pushed her tongue as best she could in Optimus’ intake. He found his servo pushing up against the small of her back.

She pulled away, panting out as if the whole ordeal got her so heated.

“You’re very warm, Mel.”

She just made a soft noise in response. Her hair was still tied up and Optimus wondered if it would look better in wet tendrils down her back. With that thought, Optimus thought to push her away. To abandon this whole foolish notion of fragging a human in the shower.

“You’re warm too,” Mel’s voice wasn’t her usual high pitched keel but a low, throaty and wanting sound, “Optimus.”

Mel fingered part of his chestplate, her long eyelashes, flecked with water droplets, flickered as she looked uncertainly up at him. It looked as if she desperately wanted to speak.

Optimus nuzzled the top of her head, wondering if the passion had stalled out.

“I said I’d help you.” She husked out to him, “I’m not doing a very good job.”

Optimus tiled his helm to the rush of water before a grin pulled over his faceplate, “Hmm, well you did come in here to shower did you not?”

Mel looked at him quizzically before he lifted her firmly and stood her upright in the stream of water. He ignored her flushed face and sudden stiffness to focus on collecting washfluids. Mel seemed unsure as he approached her, “Would you mind turning around for me?”

He moved his servo down her shoulder blades and she arched up.

“Is it cold?”

“A little.” She breathed out as his digits trailed down her back, digging softly into her skin.

Optimus had more than a curiosity now, to hear the varied vocalizations that could emit from this human.

He pushed his servos around her waist, bending down to settle his helm gently on her shoulder, putting a comforting weight there as he pushed his servos around her soft body. Mel gave out a strange, surprised shriek as his servos trailed down her thighs. Optimus lifted his servo to the water to wash away any excess. Mel watched it, her head tracking its movements as he pushed it down her front. “Oh fucking god, Optimus. You’re such a tease.”

The water trailed down his shoulder, dripping from his digits as they curled to touch her in the right place.

“Ah” The moan came out and she clasped his wrist.

“Am I hurting you?” Optimus crooned gently, threatening to withdraw.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” She gasped out, sounding more like Mel in that moment.

He laughed gently, causing her to squirm happily. Optimus leaned over her to get a better look, but Mel gently guided his digits to rub her _exactly_ the right way. After a moment of his soft motions she had to lean against the wall to brace herself.

“I’m being obscene I’m sorry.” She gasped out.

Optimus stroked her, listening to the soft mewls. Keeping his calm quiet as always, but his spike protocols were eager to come back online. He felt out her alien parts noting when her whole body shuddered. He carefully pushed a single digit further into her and she cried out. Finally the timber of her voice raising over the constant flow of water streaming around them.

“Are you alright?” Optimus purred out.

Mel cried out and nodded, her hips already thrusting into his still digit. He hummed softly as he bent slightly to watch her face contorted by pleasure. It pushed away any doubts Optimus had, he was going to see that face as many times as possible.

* * *

Mel wasn’t too sure how she got here but she wasn’t too sure she wanted it to stop.

She was pinned against the shower wall, one leg slightly askew as Optimus Prime fingered her gently.

_Optimus Prime fingered her gently._

She couldn’t help the noise that came from her. The moment that Optimus struggled to push in his fat, square digit she wanted him. As water flowed over the two of them she couldn’t help but wonder how far this was going to go.

Optimus had his beautiful dick, still erect, taunting her from behind as sometimes her skin nudged up against him. She shivered as his digit wriggle upward.

“Fuck.”

Optimus’ engine hummed slightly, “I do not like you used of explicatives.”

“You want me to keep quiet while you finger me this good?”

“It seems you are not the only one well suited for this.”

Mel trembled in his servos huffing out and trying to somehow stay afloat as she was overcome with pleasure. Optimus planted a servo between her shoulder blades to brace himself as he easily picked up the pace inside her eager form.

Mel arched up and shuddered, shouting out her pleasures but the sudden change alarming Optimus, “Did you overload already?”

Mel panted, “A-are you asking if I came? No.”

Optimus didn’t state the relief that washed over him, or the threatening want to overload together. He withdraw his servo, much to the humans dismay. She turned to him, watching as water poured over his heating frame.

“Please. Please don’t stop.”

He hadn’t had the intention of making her beg for it. But now her legs trembled and her whole body seemed to arch up to him.

“I’ll hurt you any way we do this.”

Mel looked down, “I mean, are you opposed to sitting? I’m not sure I want to be pile driven into the wall.”

Optimus shook his helm, “No, I suppose not.”

Optimus adjusted the knob to stop the water streaming through. He then easily sat down, displaying his glittering protocols.

Mel braced on his shoulders and he looked up at her they both were still wet from the water of the shower. Optimus’ looked right into her pleasure hazed eyes.

“I trust you.” She said softly, apropos of nothing.

Optimus nodded.

She spread herself gently over him. She pushed against his tip with her valve. He wasn’t too sure of what to call it. She whined out as finally she settled over the tip of his spike.

She gasped, and leaned more on Optimus who desperately clutched at her to keep her steady. The last thing he wanted was to explain exactly why Mel got injured if this tryst ended any way but happily.

“Y-you’re bigger than I expected. I probably should have taken my time. I got too greedy.”

Optimus couldn’t think, her insides were unexpectedly warm and clenched around his spike. His processor warned him of a potential to overload but he wasn’t going to give in that easily. Not when Mel was being so good.

She shifted and panted as she slide further down his spike, moaning out loudly and tossing back her head. Optimus greedily snapped her hair clasp with a quick jab from his servo. The cascading effect made his spike leak a little into her. She moaned and held her stomach slightly before leaning into him. She would soon settle to his hilt but he didn’t want her to get used to him. He pushed against her hips to encouraged a withdrawal. Her reaction was to cry out needily, an answer Optimus finally gave her with a throaty groan of his own. Her body clenched down on him, as if unwilling to part with his massive girth.

She bit her bottom lip, her nails and fingers clawing for purchase as Optimus rocked up then back. Their bodies drenched with water, hers with sweat and Prime’s radiate steam. He did his best to keep his grunts and groans of pleasure low, for only Mel to hear. Mel, on the other hand, made it quite clear she was getting enough pleasure. Slowly, Optimus rocked into her, noting each gasp and caught breath that kept her body pressing forward for more.

“F-“

Optimus paused half cocked, so to speak, inside her, “What did I say?”

“Faster, Optimus please let me go faster.” Her voice hitched like a vocal box going out of control, Optimus’ vents offput heat away from her as his spike agreed to her pleading. He curled over the human girl, pressing her ass to him, finally letting her feel all of him. She took him in needily, crashing her soft warm, constricting frame against his own as he encouraged her hips to push him faster and faster.

Optimus’ system warned him again, with this tight human wrapped around his spike he wasn’t too long for an overload, he growled out lowly to her, tilting her head up. He wasn’t even sure she was paying attention, her eyes half-lidded with pleasure and her mouth filled with moans. He traced along her lips with a digit before moaning softly to her, “I’m overloading.”

Mel cried out, “Please, inside me. Please Optimus.”

It was all the big bot needed to hear. He let Mel cling to him as his spike thrust into her, faster and harder. At once her pleasurable cried rattled his audials, her whole body trembling and they both cried out as Optimus emptied his spike into Mel’s human form.

They sat for a moment, panting Mel still trembling in him, constricting against him, “I..I have to get off.”

Optimus nodded, even in the pleasurable haze of an overload he remained concerned for the human. She carefully slide off his spike before laying back, Optimus’ transfluids leaking from between her legs.

“Damn, I’m going to be walking different tomorrow.” She panted out before laughing and lifting her hand to Optimus’ cheek.


	2. Mel/Optimus Dream Sex / Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember who requested this one.

It was almost as if the Matrix was making it up to her. For all the pain it put her through. For having Flint stolen away, for manipulating her emotions. It allowed her this.

Mel found herself in a fairy tale gala. It was much like the galas her father would drag her along to. But now, instead of military fancy and too long dresses, she was dressed in a beautiful sparkling hi-low half sleeve dress with way too high heel shoes to match. Mel knew it was a dream in the way the dress hugged her features, as if it was tailored to her. Her chest didn’t feel like it was busting out and yet it kept her waist in too. Her shoes didn’t give her calf cramps and make her feel as if she was walking a precarious edge. God if only they made this kind of thing in real life she might actually go out more.

Mel took either side of her light pink and swished it, loving the way it felt against her. One thing was for sure, the Matrix pulled no stops in fantasy. It was getting a lot better at making it feel real to her. The way the satin felt against her smooth skin. She giggled and called out, “Alright, you win this time, asshole.”

As if answering, a man came up and offered her a sparkling drink. It glowed slightly pink so she would have to dock points on that, but goddamn she was actually planning on having a good time. “Thank you.”

The room was bustling with people, like something out of a movie. Soft music playing in the background. People _actually_ dancing too it. Then, as if almost in a spotlight, a man turned in the crowd gathering her attention.

“Flint.”

She dropped the glass, ignoring the shatter as she ran to him. It didn’t matter that this was a dream it didn’t matter that this was just an illusion. It didn’t even matter that she was in heels. He was here in front of her and she would have tripped over everything to just see him again.

His warmth felt so amazing, so familiar. She thanked the Matrix for it silently.

“It’s been so long.” He spoke as if nothing happened, as if they were meeting again after a few years deployed. As if none of this had ever happened.

“Yeah.” Mel had been happier to see him in this moment than she did on the helicopter. Here he was; with no ulterior motive, happy to see her. This was the Flint she was friends with, this was the Flint that made her proud.

“You look gorgeous.” He smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“C’mon, Flint.” She tossed the hair out again.

“It’s good to see you.” Flint grinned, “Nice dress.”

“Thanks, a computer made it.” Mel was being cheeky.

“Do you want to dance?” Flint asked, turning on the charm.

Mel shook her head, incredulous, “You can dance?”

“They teach us how to in basic.”

Mel laughed as Flint led her by the hand delicately to the center of the dance floor. Mel was positively giddy in the way her skirt trailed behind her. Flint placed her arm on his shoulder before grasping her waist.

“Did you come here with a girl?” Mel teased her friend gently.

“No, I was hoping to pick one up.” Flint responded.

“Sorry, you can’t lift me.” Mel responded flatly, it was more to give her friend a warning. She kept a respectable distance away from him, like always.

“Are you happy?”

“To see you,” Mel responded, “Of course.”

“You want more don’t you?”

“I don’t know how much more there is than this, this is pretty big.” Mel responded. “It’s nice to be able to unwind for a little while.”

They had been dancing for just a few moments when Mel saw a flash of color at the corner of her eye. Flint spluttered as she used his arm as a brace to see what it was, “I’m sorry Flint. I have to take care of something real quick. Can I get a raincheck on this dance?”

“Please, don’t leave.”

Mel touched Flint’s face now, hoping a gentle smile was on her face, “It’ll be okay. I really want to continue this dream but I think someone is lost.”

Mel lifted her skirts again and turned away from Flint. Her heels were a bit of a hindrance but she still made her way over to the stranger.

“Optimus.”

Optimus was standing awkwardly, he had accepted the sparkling drink that a server gave him but he looked extremely out of place in this strange wish-fulfilling dream. Unlike the horrifying nightmare before, Optimus stood a few feet taller than Mel and he wasn’t fighting anyone.

“Hello, Mel.” Optimus looked down on her, “I seem to be in recharge.”

“Nah, it’s me.” Mel now sheepishly looked at the display around her, “I think it’s the Matrix trying to cheer me up in its own weird way. This is kinda my thing even though it doesn’t seem like it. I’m girly underneath all of this, I guess. I’m sorry you got dragged into it.”

“You have different clothes.” Optimus had been studying her the whole time she babbled.

Mel blushed and placed her hands on her cheeks, trying to hide the redness rising to her face, “Yeah. It’s fancier than normal. It’s uhm. It’s my favorite kind of dress.”

“You look beautiful.” Optimus spoke formally, as always, but Mel couldn’t help the rush that made her heart beat faster. She couldn’t hide the flush in her skin now. She turned away instead.

Her heels, just like in real life, betrayed her and she teetered back a little. Optimus ignored his spilling drink and braced her gently, his large servo flat against the middle of her back.

“Easy, Mel.”

Mel didn’t look up at Optimus, she was blushing too hard. It wasn’t like she had anything to drink. Part of her was ashamed Optimus had to witness her little self-indulgence. But another part of her appreciated the formal flattery.

“Do you know how to dance?” She finally blurted out, hoping to change the subject.

“I do not.” Optimus responded, but after seeing her dejected face, “Perhaps, you could teach me.”

Mel brightened with that and pulled the drink from Optimus’ hand, placing it aside before taking his flat fingered hand in her own. “C’mon I’ll show you.”

She led Optimus to the dance floor. Perhaps the Prime was just indulging her fancy. Perhaps he really wanted to learn but honestly she didn’t care.

“Ya’ll don’t have dancing on Cybertron?” Mel asked, craning her neck to see Optimus, who gazed around in a sort of wonder, Mel realized this was probably the first time he’d ever been inside a real building.

“Not like this.”

Mel finally stopped in the middle of the dance floor and turned to the Prime. Her heartbeat increased as she placed Optimus’ hand on her waist. He also seemed a little nervous as she did her best to lace her fingers through his flat digits.

“Why do you not also touch my waist?”

“Cause you’re suppose to lead I guess?” Mel smiled, “I took a lot of ballroom dancing classes and they were the only thing I actually liked that my parents taught me.”

“I will do my best to follow.”

Mel bit her bottom lip, “Ah it’s a fast song, it isn’t going to be as easy. Maybe a foxtrot?”

“How do you perform those steps?”

Mel waited and stepped forward and then to the side, “Ah but there is more.”

“I understand.” And too her surprise, Optimus mimicked her exactly and the repeated.

As expected of a robot, he knew even when to step on the beat and Mel found herself being swept away. Once she realized she didn’t have to watch his feet she found herself captured by his eyes. Optimus smiled so gently down at her. His gaze was constant and it caused her to blush and turn away again.

“I am sorry to intrude on your dream,” he murmured softly, gazing around the room as his pedes moved her expertly across the dance floor, “It was not my intent.”

“Oh,” Mel stepped back to match the sudden change, trying to keep her cool. “Nah, it’s fine. It’s just embarrassing to keep you here. I could wake up if you want.”

“No.”

Mel looked back up at his gentle optics, it was as if he was giving her permission to have this fantasy. She wondered if it was pity or something else that made him feel that way. Someone suddenly bumped the Autobot from behind and he clung to her protectively, throwing a look over his shoulder plating.

Mel blushed again, happy to suddenly be curled up against his beautiful chestplate, “They won’t attack us. It’s fine.”

“I did not think they would.” Optimus protested against her assumption.

Mel smiled up at him and this time Optimus had to turn away from her loving smile, “Would it make you more comfortable for you to go somewhere alone? I’m not sure ‘dream’ Flint would like you very much, wherever he’s gone off to.”

“Has he ever been fond of me?” Optimus laughed.

“My fault,” Mel admitted guiltily.

“May we dance a little longer?”

Mel rested her head against his broad expanse before separating again to finish the quick dance to the beat. She was dizzy and she wasn’t sure if it was the dancing or the close proximity to Optimus. Regardless of what the Matrix had planned this was a welcome interruption.

The song came to a close and Optimus separated rather quick and shifted uncomfortably as every clapped, celebrating the end of the song. Mel shook her head and smiled, “C’mon you big lug, I’m sure I can leave you outside.”

Optimus obediently followed her, for a moment Mel wondered if it would be like a dream, and walking outside would ruin everything. But outside was some stairs and at the bottom of them was a beautiful gazebo. It was probably used for weddings but now it was aglow with twinkling lights and flowers.

The only problem was the stairs. Optimus stepped down them before noticing Mel didn’t follow.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ll just leave you here, there is no handrail for these stairs. These heels are a little high.”

Optimus stared at her and then to the gazebo. Mel held her breath as Optimus’ hands went on either side of her waist. He easily lifted her by her waist and brought her close. He braced her against his chest and shoulder, “Hold on.”

Mel flushed darker than ever as he carried her easily in the crook of his arm, the fabric of her dress trailing beside him as he walked her down the steps. His strength, even in this small form, was immeasurable. She pressed her hands down on his shoulder, holding back everything she wanted to say.

At the bottom of the stairs, he set her down gently, his servos lingering on her waist for just a little while longer before he pulled away, “I don’t really want to be alone right now.”

Mel nodded as to not betray anything, she burst into a short laugh before turning and briskly walking to the gazebo.

“I’m sorry Mel, have I upset you?”

Mel didn’t want to turn around, she was worried he’d be concerned about the color of her face. “It’s okay.”

“Are you happy?”

Mel finally turned to him and spoke out, “Yeah.”

Optimus took no noticed of her flushed face, merely observed the things around him, “What is this called?”

“It’s an arbor or a gazebo. Normally you wouldn’t want to hang out in one with bugs and weather but hey, the Matrix delivers.” Mel leaned back against the railing before looking anywhere but at the Prime.

Optimus stepped forward, “I see. I understand now why you were so concerned. This all is very well constructed.”

Mel kicked her heels out for a moment balancing on the gazebo rail. “Yeah.”

Optimus was close enough that Mel could _feel_ him.

“Is it wise to sit there?”

As if his words were magic she lost her balance, Optimus reacted and grabbed her.

Mel tucked her hair behind her ear and she sheepishly looked at the ground, “Why do you always protect me?”

“You’re a vital part of the team.” Optimus responded easily.

Mel looked up at him, trying to hide the hurt, “I’m just part of the team?”

Optimus looked down at her, “You’re vital to the mission. Losing you would jeopardize more than you know.”

Mel clung to herself, “Alright.”

Optimus tilted his helm, reading her body language as best he could. “You don’t like that answer.”

“I just thought, with everything that’s gone on between us,” Mel shifted, “I…I was more than just an energy source for you.”

Optimus’ metal eyebrows furrowed at that, “Of course you’re more than just energy, Mel. Ratchet was saying the other day-“

“I don’t want to know what Ratchet thinks.” Mel said softly, “I want to know what you think. If you think being with me is a mistake. If you think anything of me besides the fact that we’re teammates.”

Optimus still looked confused so Mel finally took a deep breath and spelled it out for him, “I want to know if you love me, because I can’t help but love you.”

Mel felt hot, her heartbeat a million miles a minute and she hoped to god that Optimus wouldn’t tell her some horrible thing like he loved her like a daughter or something super demeaning. She wasn’t sure she could handle it as a woman.

“Mel, look at me.”

Mel refused, so he took her chin in his servo and turned it up to him, waiting patiently for her to meet his gaze before dropping his arm, “I understand. But I am a Cybertronian.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Mel protested out, “I could make it work. It’s not like we have to have sex all the time. You’ve treated me kindest out of anyone I’ve ever met. You’re always so understanding and I’ve been doing my best to hide my feelings but I love you dearly, Prime.”

Mel didn’t realize her hands had balled into fists or that she leaned so desperately to him until he caught her elbows. She blushed out and wanted to turn around, wanted him to leave her alone so she could struggle with these feelings by herself like she always did.

“I always believed you and Flint were lovers.” Optimus said quietly.

Mel opened her mouth to protest, but Optimus lean forward and kissed her open mouth. He pulled away just as quickly.

She felt dizzy and she leaned against the mech, “Oh my God.”

“Mel, are you alright? Did I take it too far?”

“I need to sit down.” Mel felt drunk and giddy. She was lucky for the bench as she sat down very hard.

“Did I hurt you, Mel?”

“Of course not. It’s just that, is this really happening?”

“We’re in the Matrix are we not? Although this is a very strange trial.”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Mel wanted to cry, but whether because she was happy or sad she really couldn’t tell.

“May I kiss you again?” Optimus asked seriously, “I might not get this chance again and I actually enjoy our mouths being the same size.”

Mel felt heat rise to her cheeks again and nodded.

Optimus set his arms on either side of her on the bench and lowered himself to kiss her gently. After two soft kisses, he pushed his glossa forward to dip into her mouth. She greedily kissed wrapping her arms around his helm and pushing up, tilting her helm to find a more comfortable position as their mouths continuously met.

It was divine, being able to hold him. Being able to kiss him so haphazardly. Optimus, however, was not pleased with merely placing kisses on her lips. After she broke away for a gasp of air he kissed her chin, then her neck.

Once he heard her pleasure-filled gasp for air he nipped at her neck, causing her to keen back and clutch at the metal of his chest. Optimus chuckled.

“That’s not fair.”

Optimus grinned up at her, “I’m sorry it is just so nice to be able to touch you like this.”

Mel kept her blush and muttered out, “I guess I can allow it then.”

Optimus chuckled again before resting his helm on her chest and smiling up at her. If he had been a human she would never allow it, but this was Optimus. Even his sexual advances still seemed innocent to her. He was just being cheeky.

He kissed her collar bone gently bringing her back to the task at hand. Optimus captured her arms and pulled her closer to keep her from pulling away or leaning too far back. He kissed gently above the lace covering her chest. Despite its innocence, the move was quickly becoming too much for Mel to handle.

“T-this is so much different when you’re in love with the person. E-everything gets so steamy.” Mel stuttered out to cover the soft kissing noises Optimus made.

“Are you aroused?” Optimus lifted his helm up to meet her gaze.

“Y-yeah.” Mel turned her head away but he still held her arms in his clutch. He wasn’t letting her go.

“Mel, I won’t give you over to Megatron.” Optimus said gently, “I won’t give you over to Flint or anyone else. You can stay with me once this is all over and we can keep you on our ship.”

It was the most romantic thing she had heard her whole life and it came from the lips of an alien robot. Mel finally reached around the Prime and hugged him to her. She rubbed her face gently on his metal, not caring for anything anymore. Prime kissed her hair again before slipping his servos to her waist, confident now she wouldn’t push away.

Optimus continued his kisses on the woman. He was still being playfully kind, nipping her neck and kissing at her chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m still not familiar with the ways to activate human interface protocols.” He whispered softly to her.

“What do you mean?” Mel wasn’t too familiar with how everything translated from human to Cybertronian.

“When does your panel open?” Optimus looked up at her blankly.

Mel flushed again, “O-Optimus, you have to remove them. My clothes. Like I do when I’m inside you.”

Optimus trailed his servos sensually down her waist, lingering on her legs a moment before slipping underneath her ruffled skirt. Mel arched up and placed her hands on his shoulders, closer to his helm.

“May I remove your clothes then?”

Mel shifted and stood up, moving her hands to keep his on her legs. “Y-yeah.”

Optimus looked up at her as his fingers slipped under her panty line. He felt out her waistline under the dress, then the leg lines causing Mel to shiver slightly. Finally he pulled the pair down.

“Sit.” He commanded, and Mel sat gently as he brought her undergarments to her knees and then slipped them off one leg at a time.

Mel felt exposed, but not for long as Optimus stared up at her and felt out for the edges of her entrance.

“It’s different now that we’re the same size.” He stated, almost like a scientific observation.

“Don’t go digging around in there,” Mel slapped at him, “And don’t do that while I’m all fired up.”

“You’re aroused?”

“Of course, who wouldn’t be after that?”

Optimus merely hmmed in his throat before ducking his helm underneath her skirt. At first, Mel thought it was to get a better look. But then she felt the soft lap of his tongue send shivers down her spine and a moan to her lips.

“O-Optimus?” Mel panted out, but Optimus had his mouth full.

He began with soft warm upwards tonguing, dancing outside her clit and outer edge. Mel felt as if all she could see, whether her eyes were open or closed, were sparkling lights. She deftly grasped at his strange antennas, which surprisingly cause a moan to vibrate into her from below. Optimus began more fevered laps at her body, finally flicking her clit softly with his glossa. Mel rewarded him with a sudden, high pitched moan. Optimus grasp grew firm on her leg as he began dipping his tongue into her entrance. Mel saw stars with how efficiently he made her want more, his glossa working into her like a sinner begging forgiveness. Just as things really seemed to be getting good, Mel saw movement at the corner of her eyes. She turned quickly to track the movement and saw Optimus.

The real Optimus.

Looking on in what Mel could only perceive as horror as his dream doppelganger ate her out.

Mel woke up almost immediately. She scrambled for the door, hoping to get there before Optimus could ask questions. The unmistakable click of the lock had her gasping out and searching wildly for another way out. Optimus suddenly engaged his own seatbelt, strapping Mel down to the seat as she panted out.

She could still feel the lingering effects of the dream. The interior of the car dripped with condensation from presumably her hot breath. How much had he seen? How long had he watched her through all this?

“Please,” She practically sobbed out, “please let me out, Optimus.”

Optimus shuttered like his timing belt wasn’t quite aligned, “No.”

Mel begged him, on the verge of tears, “Please, God, please Optimus.”

They both knew the Autobot would not keep her restrained for very long. Mel was pinned down, one arm trapped under the seatbelt. She couldn’t help but pant and rub her legs together.

“I want to talk about it.” Optimus told her, squeezing her to the seat, “I want to understand.”

Mel was far too turned on and confused to respond, she stopped scratching and fighting, “I got tricked that’s all I thought you were you. I thought you cared about me more than just a teammate. I wanted it and the Matrix tricked me. I wanted to be more than a battery. It was just me being pacified.”

Optimus Prime gave no reply, merely strapped Mel down. It was so hot in the cab, it was making her dizzy. Mel felt, with every breath that she exhaled increased the temperature even more. Mel did her best to draw her legs together as she was still rather excited from the dream. The dream Optimus Prime had _witnessed_.

“I’m sorry.” Mel gasped out, writhing in the grasp of the seatbelt, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Mel, it seems our shared bond.” Optimus was struggling with the words, “Can do more than transfer energy. For now-“

Mel thrashed out, causing Optimus to stop midsentence. Mel stopped squirming, coming to the sudden realization, “I turned you on.”

“Yes.”

“Please then, you understand.” Mel pulled desperately at the seatbelt.

“I do not, why was I the object of your affections?”

“Because I love you, okay? I love you and I really liked being touched by you. And I thought it was all real.” Mel wanted to cry but she was honestly too turned on.

“For right now, perhaps if I assist you we can allay this problem and talk about this more seriously.”

Mel stopped struggling, “Y-you shouldn’t say that kind of thing while pinning me to your interior.”

It was as if Optimus finally became aware of her. He let his control over the seatbelt go slack and Mel finally freed herself. She didn’t understand why she crawled to the door, “Please let me out.”

Optimus finally unlocked his door, Mel was so grateful for the cool outside air as she wobbly found steadiness in the ground beneath her. She heard the mechanical melody of the Autobot transforming behind her and used his massive servo to steady her.

His frame felt warm, as warm as anything against her, “I-is that how we’ll continue this? Stumbling in on each other and just finishing the job? There’s nothing more than that?”

“It’s more than that.” Optimus affirmed. Suddenly, Mel didn’t want to know more. She didn’t want to know how much more than ‘that’ it really was. Especially since the first time was so cruel.

“Okay.” Mel leaned back into his palm.

Optimus relaxed with her, feeling her calm. He scooted her closer, sweeping her into his servo.

“H-how exactly are we going to do this?” Mel shifted in her seat in Optimus’ servo.

Optimus settled back by himself, leaning and spreading his pedes to brace himself better. Mel thought for a moment he would do nothing, but instead he cupped her in one servo, using the other to spread her pedes. Mel’s eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen. She tilted her pelvic zone to give him better access as his tongue dragged across her groin.

Optimus was so close but he pulled back to look her in the eye, “Please remember not to curse.”

Mel gulped and nodded. Optimus seemed satisfied with that and darted his tongue out again. Mel closed her eyes at the unfamiliar feeling and pulled her shirt down as Optimus tilted her to gain better access. She desperately hooked her legs on his palm and reached out for his digits as his tonguing began to wet her panties. Mel curled up, pressing against his tongue again, “W-wait.”

Optimus’ optics flickered online, he reached up with his servo and gently stroked her tummy trying to reassure her.

Mel crooned softly to him. Even in the chill of night she was sweating, “I’m fine. I’m sorry, I’m okay.”

Optimus nodded and dipped his helm to lap between her legs again. She watched as his tongue came out in soft staccatos like a cats, patiently applying sweet loving nothings to with his tongue.

Mel couldn’t help the high pitched keen as she thrust her hips in the massive glossa. He had strange ridges and bumps that would unexpectedly strike her clit causing her to arch up and stretch out in pleasure. Mel was never sure she could cum from exterior pleasure before. Now, as Optimus gave her head, she couldn’t think of anything more erotic.

“H-have you ever done this before?” Mel wanted to distract herself, she would positively die if she came this quickly from his ministrations.

Optimus lifted his helm, as always being careful of her, “No.”

Mel hoped there would be more. She stared up at him, he waited a moment as if wondering if she would ask more, but nothing came. He dipped down and extended his tongue again, now ignoring her soft confusion.

“Optimus.” Mel moaned out grasping anywhere but on the source of her pleasure. His servo guided her gently, up to provide her with any kind of support.

She returned to humping the wet glossa, moaning each time it pressed against her willing vag. Finally she found a particularly perfect place to slick her plush labia. It hit her clit just right and she began to change the rhythm herself, pushing harder against Optimus’ glossa. Mel cried out and hitched her hands, grasping at anything. Optimus tilted his digits to give her something to push off of as she feverishly rocked her pelvic bone to hump into his glossa needily. Her mind desperate as she panted out soft moans, desperate to cum.

Optimus was being very patient, but Mel could tell he was eager for it. She arched up, thrashing in his hand and finally came against her wet undergarments.

Her legs trembled as she backed up on his servo, “G-geez, I’m a mess.”

Optimus looked at her with lust filled optics, “I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> stillalivedoingscience, requested Optimus showering and then having shower sex with a human. Since they didn’t specify; that human is Mel. I can’t do reader fic I’m so sorry it reminds me too much of Shia LeBouf and I can’t think of him and robot sex at the same time and keep a straight face I’m so sorry. 
> 
> You’re standing in the shower about to get yourself fragged when out of the corner you see him; Shia Lebouf.


End file.
